


Stirring shit up at Hogwarts

by MadaraS



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, But not a complete retelling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Many things will be different, OC centric, Retelling, Romance, SQUWAH!, familial bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraS/pseuds/MadaraS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new place is hard. Moving to a new country is even harder. Having to go to a new school in a new country is nerve wrecking and not just any school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school for witches and wizards. Norna and Victoria have a lot ahead them. Hogwarts won't be the same with them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses material from both the books and the movies

Chapter 1 So it begins

“Now do you girls have everything?” a dark- skinned man with bright blue eyes said.

“Yes,” a brown sugar skinned girl with violet eyes.

“Are you guys sure,” he asked.

“Dad if we don’t go now we’re going to miss the train,” a caramel skinned girl with heterochromatic eyes, one blue the other purple, said.

“Oh, yes! You two go on. Be good and make sure you write!” He yelled as they ran to the train.

“We will!” They said simultaneously.

“Not let’s see if we can find us an empty compartment,” the violet-eyed girl said.

“Norna, I highly doubt we’ll find an empty compartment. We nearly miss the train entirely,”

“I know that Vicky, but I can at least be optimistic,” Norna said.

“Let’s go towards the front then,” Vicky said.

Time Skip

The girls went to the front train to find a compartment. They came to a compartment door and was about to open it when a voice from behind them, stopping them in the spot.

“And what do you two think you’re doing. That compartment is specifically for purebloods,” 

The girl turned around to see three boys. The boy in the middle, the one who spoke, had platinum blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. The boy to his left had black hair, black eyes, and light skin.The boy to his right had brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

“I don’t see a sign that says that,” Vicky sassed.

The blond boy scoffed.

“Only a mudblood would say something like that,” the boy said.

“A what?!” Vicky yelled getting up in his face.

The boys on either side of him tensed up.  
“I will not be called names by ANYONE that’s not friend or family,”

“Vicky what did dad say?” Norna said grabbing her sister by the elbow.

“You better watch yourself,” 

Vicky pulled out of Norna’s grasp and went around them.

Norna looks the boy dead in his eyes.

You better not hurt my sister,”

Norna then went around them as well and went after her sister.

Vicky wasn’t too far away. The sisters were now walking side by side.

“I can’t believe the first cute guy I see is a total asshole,” Vicky said.

Norna stopped. Vicky stopped too.

“What’s wrong?”

“Victoria, you can’t be serious?”

“What he was cute I’m not about to lie about it,”

“I can’t believe you,”

Norna started walking. Victoria followed.

“What? I don’t see what the problem is,”

“He called you a name. A name we don’t even know what it means,”

“Yes, I know but I have eyes and I also saw how cute he was,”

Norna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I can’t believe you,”

Victoria shrugged.

Croak!  
“Did you hear that?” Norna asked.

“Yeah,”

“Is that a-”

 

“- frog,” Victoria finished.

“Or toad,” Norna started, “ We don’t know for sure,”

“But where could it be,” Vicky asked.

“I don’t know but let’s find it,”

The girls looked for the amphibian and found it stuck to the window near the roof of the train.

 

“There you are!” Norna yelled.

“Sneaky bastard,” Vicky said.

Norna reached her hands up towards the toad. Getting up on her tippy toes for more leverage.

The toad jumped onto her hand.

"I think he likes you,”

“I think he likes me too. Now you must be someone's pet. Let’s go find them,”

The girls walked down the corridor asking people in compartments if they know whose toad it is, each one of them saying a boy name Neville.

“So we need to find this Neville person and give him his toad. Even though the toad looks like it wants to stay with you,” Vicky commented.

The toad was on her jumper under her robes.

“I mean if this Neville guy doesn’t want him, I’ll take him, but only if he doesn’t want him. I don’t want to steal someone’s pet,”

Victoria nodded.

They now had a name but not a face. They still asked people in compartments. After a while, they just skipped to the farthest compartment and left it to chance.

“I hope he’s in there,” Victory said annoyed.

“Calm yourself, if he’s not here, we’ll just give it to him when we reach Hogwarts,”

The opened the compartment door and was greeted with four heads swiveling their way. There were three boys and a girl. One boy was a redhead, the other had black hair, and the last one had dirty blond hair and had tears in his eyes. The girl had big bushy brown hair.

“Um is Neville here?” Norna asked.

“Y-yes, I-i’m Neville,” The blond boy said.

“Oh thank God, I thought we weren’t ever going to find you,” Victoria said going into the compartment.

Norna followed.

“Why were you looking for him?” The girl asked.

“We found his toad,” Norna said.

The boy’s eyes sparkled.

“R-really? Y-you did?”

“Yep, I just need to take him out of my jumper,” Norna said.

The boys blushed.

“W-why is he in your jumper?!” The girl stammered, face red as well.

“The toad likes her. She nearly jumped onto her face when she reached for him. While we were looking for Neville the toad ended up in her robes,” Victoria explained.

“Gotcha,” Norna said pulling the toad out the top of her jumper.

“Here you go,” Norna was handing the toad over to Neville. Right when the toad was going to touch Neville’s hand, he jumped to the still slightly open compartment door, escaping.

“Trevor!” he yelled.  
“It’s okay. We still have a crap ton of time until we reach the school, we can find him before then,” Vicky said.

“O-ok,” he said.

“I think introductions are in order. I’m Norna. This is my sister Victoria but I call her Vicky,”

“Hi,”

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the girl said.

“I’m Ron Weasley,” the redhead said.

“I’m Neville Longbottom,” Neville said.

Victoria started to giggle. Norna elbowed her in the side.

“What? He has bottom in his last name,” Vicky whispered loudly.

Neville’s face fell. Norna glared at her sister.

Victoria signed.

“Look, Neville, I’m sorry. Your last name is funny to me. I- We know what it’s like to be made fun of because of our last name. Our last name is Raven. We were called the twin birdies at our old school,” Vicky explained.

Neville looked a little better.

“What’s your name?” Norna said to the boy with black hair.

‘“I’m Harry. Harry Potter,” he said dramatically.

The compartment went quiet.

“Well it’s nice to meet you guys,” Norna said.

The girls took a seat next to Hermione.

“Do .. you guys know who I am?” Harry asked.

“How could we know who you are if we just met?” Vicky asked.

“He’s the boy who lived!” Ron said.

“What does that mean? Is he famous or something?” Norna asked.

“Famo- Are you guys serious?” Ron said seemingly having a spasm of some sort.

The sister glanced at each other then turned back to Ron.

“We are very serious we have no idea who he is,” Vicky said.

“He survived You-Know-Who’s attack,” Ron said.

“Who is You-Know-Who?” Norna asked.

All four of their mouths dropped open.

“How could you not know?” Hermione asked.

“One we’re from America and two we never really read the wizard newspaper,” Norna explained.

“Oh that makes sense but why are you going to Hogwarts and not a school in America?” Hermione asked.

“Well, our Father moved us here after he received a job offer in the Ministry of Magic. It was quite sudden and out of nowhere but he decided to take the job. He worked out our going to Hogwarts over the summer and now we’re here,” Norna explained.

“What about your mum?” Ron asked.

“Who is You-Know-Who again? You never answered the question,” Vicky said, changing the subject.

“Umm well, he was a Dark Lord. He tried to kill Harry ,when he was just a baby, but instead died himself. The scar on Harry’s head is where a curse hit him,” Hermione said.

“Wow! Really?” Vicky said.

“Are you invincible or something,” Norna asked.

“No I don’t think so,” Harry said.

“Something else must have protected you then. You were a baby after all. There is accidental magic but this is just extreme,” Norna speculated.  
Time Skip

“You two ought to get dressed. We should be reaching there soon,” Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

Hermione got up and left. 

“We should probably go look for Trevor now,” Norna said.

Neville nodded.

Norna, Neville, and Victoria left.

Time Skip

The train whistle blew. The were arriving at Hogwarts. The train stopped and the kids got off. The trio didn’t find Trevor. He was very sad about it.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Harry?” A giant of a man said.

“Geez he’s huge,” Vicky said.

“I wonder what he does at Hogwarts,” Norna said.

“C’mon, follow me - any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!”

A mass of children started to follow behind the man.

“I hope nobody trapples me,” Vicky said.

“I hope so too. I don’t want you starting a fight with anyone,”

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec jus’ round this bend here,” Hagrid called over his shoulder.

“I wonder what it looks like,” Norna said.

“I wish Father took us with him when he went,”

Norna nodded.

The path opened up onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
Norna gasped.

“Why didn’t he tell us it was so beautiful?”

“Maybe he wanted to keep it a surprise?” Vicky suggested.

“Maybe,” Norna whispered.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the giant man said, pointing at a fleet of small boats at the water's shore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were in one boat. Norna and Vicky went into a boat next to them. A dark skinned boy with brown hair got in the same boat as them.

“Hello,” Norna greeted him.

“Hi,” the boy said.

“I’m Norna Raven and this is my sister Victoria Raven,” 

“I’m Blaise Zabini,”

“Nice to meet you,” Norna said.

“Everyone in?” the man shouted.

“Right then - FORWARD!”

All the boats left the shore all at once.

“Do you want to be friends?” Vicky asked.

“Um, I don’t know,” he said.

“Oh come on. What’s the worst that’s going to happen? Besides we’re new to both magical and non-magical England,” Vicky said.

Blaise signed.

“I … guess it won’t hurt,” he said.

“Awesome. New friends,” Vicky said.

“I must warn you, she’s really crazy,” Norna said.

“I had a feeling she might be,”

They reached the school by going under an ivy covered cliff face.

The first years were now exiting the boats.

“Oy, you there! Is this your toad?” The giant man said.

“Trevor,” Neville and Norna said simultaneously.

Neville held out his hands for Trevor but Trevor jumped to Norna.

“That toad really likes you,” Vicky said.

The first years walked to a gate. There was a woman standing there.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,”

Norna and Victoria caught each other's eyes.

“We’re here”


	2. Chapter 2 Getting things sorted

Chapter 2 Getting things sorted

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,” Professor McGonagall said.

They walked past the gate and into a wide open door. Once inside, a nice view greeted them. The walls ,a lovely stone, alit with torches. Flagged stone floors lay under their feet. The ceiling so high, they can’t even see it from where they stood. The last and most stunning thing was the marble staircase facing them that went up to higher floors.

Professor turned down a hallway. The first years followed obediently after her. They passed by a door, many voices can be heard talking at once. A door, not too far from the door they just passed, was a chamber Professor McGonagall led them into. It was quite small, so they had to stand rather close together.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall said.

“The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory,and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting,”

Professor McGonagall stared in Norna’s direction.

‘Why is she looking this way?’

Norna looked to her left and saw Neville with his cloak clasped under one of his ears and Ron with something on his nose.

‘ Already making a bad impression,’

Norna saw Harry shakily flatten his hair.

‘I guess he noticed her stare too,’

“I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly,”

She left the chamber.

“Um… Neville...” Norna started.

“Y-yes?”

“Your cloak clasp is under your ear,”

“O-oh,”

Neville reached up toward the wrong ear.

“That’s the wrong one. Here let me help you,”

She unclasped the cloak. Then moved the clasp to his chest then clasped it again.

“There you go. How can you not feel it under your ear?”

“I-i don’t know,”

Norna shrugged.

“How exactly do they sort us into houses?” Harry asked Ron.

“Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking,” Ron said.

“If it’s a test I hope I don’t fail,” Victoria said.

“Why would you fail, Vicky?”

“Because my brain is still in summer mode and not ready to do work,”

“Too bad, we have to get this done,”

Victoria pouted.

“Do you know how we are sorted, Blaise?”

“My mom said something about a hat but I wasn’t really paying attention,”

“I don’t think it’s a test…… we’ll just have to wait and see,”

Screams suddenly filled the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Victoria asked.

People around them gasped.

Ghost started streaming in through the back wall.

Norna gasped.

“That’s… so… cool yet scary at the same time,”

“I think it's scary,” Victoria said shivering.

The ghost seemed to be in a heated discussion.

“Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-”

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad and you know, he’s not even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?”

“Damn, he said he wasn't even a ghost. That’s cold,” Victori whispered to Norna.

“New students!” The one known as Friar said.

“About to be Sorted, I suppose?”

A few kids nodded.

“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know,” he said.

“Move along the sorting is about to began. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin,” a familiar voice said.

Professor McGonagall was back.

“Now form a line and follow me,” she said.

Victoria made sure she was behind Norna, Blaise ended up behind Victoria and Neville was in front of Norna. 

They were lead out of the room and then went through double doors, bringing them into the Great Hall. There was four long table lined with golden plates and goblets. At the end of the hall was another table where the teachers sat. They were brought right in front of the teacher's table. They faced the many students that sat at the four other tables.

“That’s a lot of people,” Victoria whispered.

Norna nodded.

Professor McGonagall brought over a stool in front of them. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard’s hat.

Everyone was now staring at the hat. The hall became deathly quiet. The hat twitched after a few seconds of silence. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and began to sing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone applauded the hat.

“That was awesome,” Victoria said.

“Your mom was right Blaise,”

“I guess she was,”

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said.

“Abbott Hannah!”

A blond hair girl went to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted.

This went on for quite a while. Between Neville nearly running off with the hat and everyone freaking out over Harry being here, the girls were ready when their turn came.

“Raven, Victoria,”

“Why are you first?” Norna asked.

“I have no idea,”

“I hope we’re in the same house,” 

Victoria went to the stool and put the hat on.

‘Quite an interesting mind you have here. Loyal to those you care about. Cunning very cunning. Smart to your own degree. Brave, more brave than cunning. I know just the place for you. Better be-’

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat yelled.

She took off the hat and stood to the side.

“I’m going to wait here for my sister,”

Professor McGonagall nodded.

“Raven, Norna,”

Norna sat on the stool and put on the hat.

‘Different from you sister but not shockingly so. Also very loyal. Just a tad bit of cunning. Brave all the same, but much wiser beyond your years. Better be-’

“RAVENCLAW!”

The twins eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3 Making Friends

**Chapter 3 Making Friends**

Norna shakily stood up and took the hat off her head. She looked at her sister nervously. Victoria rolled her eyes. She grabbed Norna's arm and started dragging her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Vicky! What are you doing?!" Norna whispered-yelled.

"We're going to sit down at a table," she whispered-yelled back.

"But we're not in the same house. We might get in trouble,"

"Let's find out,"

Victoria stopped. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching them.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there a rule that states people of a different house can't sit at another house table?" Victoria asked.

"No, ," he said.

"So my sister can sit at the Gryffindor table?"

"Yes, she may,"

"Thank you, Professor,"

Victoria continued to drag Norna to the reached the table and took their seats. To Nora's left was Hermione, in front of her was Harry, who was sitting next to Percy, one of Ron's brothers, and to her right was her sister. Victoria had Neville sitting next to her, in front of her was Seamus, who had Dean to his left.

" Zabini, Blaise," Professor McGonagall said.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled.

The twins clapped loudly. It caught his attention. He looked at them and smiled a little.

"Why did you guys clap for that Slytherin?" Dean asked.

"He's our friend. Why should it matter what house he's in?" Norna asked.

"Because all the dark wizards have come from that house, even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,"

Ron explained.

"So because one very bad person came from that house **everyone** from that house is bad or going to be bad? That's stupid," Victoria said.

"That's stereotyping the Slytherin house as the bad house," Norna said.

A clanking sound was heard.

"May I have your attention, please," Professor McGonagall said.

Dumbledore got onto his feet and was smiling at everyone with his arms open wide.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to say a few words. And here they: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you,"

The Great Hall burst with sounds of applause and laughter.

"He sure is something else," Victoria said.

"This year is going to be interesting," Norna said.

The platters that were on the table now had food on them.

"Food!" Victoria squealed.

"Vicky, calm down. The food isn't going anywhere,"

"But we haven't eaten all day. We missed breakfast because we woke up late. Dad forgot to give us money so we can buy something off the trolley on the train. I. Am. Starving," Victoria said.

"Well,if-"

Norna's stomach cut her off as it did a whale song.

"I see your point but can you at least try not to dirty your robes,"

"I'm not making any promises,"

Norna sighed.

A head suddenly popped up out of one of the platters, startled gasp were heard.

"Hello, Welcome to Gryffindor," the ghost said.

"I know who you are. My brothers told me about you. You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Nick said.

"'Nearly' headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"I agree. You head seems to be on perfectly fine," Norna pointed out.

"Like this,"

Nick grabbed his left ear with his right hand and pulled it. His head hinged to the right.

Victoria gagged.

"That's great and all but can you please get out of the chicken wings? I'm very hungry," Victoria said with a strained voice.

Nicholas let go of his ear and his head fell back into place. He flew off.

After some time, people finished eating their fill. The food from the platters disappeared. Suddenly all sorts of desserts appeared.

Norna grabbed a piece of apple pie and scooped some ice cream on top of it, making apple pie a la mode.

Victoria grabbed seven donuts.

"Seven donuts? Really?"

"Why not?"

Norna just shook her head with a sigh.

The topic at hand was families.

"I'm half and half," Seamus said. "Me dad's a didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

People around him laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, but the family thought I was a all-Muggle for Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come , you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me a toad," Neville explained.

"Wait. So let me get this straight. After you didn't show signs of magic, your Great Uncle took it upon himself to try and bring some out by nearly killing you and your other family members doing nothing about it. Then they proceeded to doubt you being able to go to Hogwarts because they didn't think you had enough magic. And finally buying you a **toad** to celebrate such occasion. What kind of family is that? I would be beyond upset if any family member of mine thinks nearly killing me is how to bring out my magic," Norna said.

"I-it wasn't that bad," Neville said, trying to defend his family.

"Neville, I understand they're your family and you care about them but what would have happened if you didn't bounce?"

He went quiet.

The air was kind of tense.

"What about you two?" Ron asked.

"Well our Father is a wizard and comes from a wizard family but I can't remember what our Mother was. Do you know Nana?"

"It was the same with Mom,"

"So you guys are pureblood? Wicked,so am I," Ron said.

"Our Father doesn't really care about blood purity even though he is a pureblood. Our Mother …. Well she was a different story," Norna said.

"Did something happen to her? You used was instead of is," Hermione asked,joining the conversation.

"She up and left when we were four," Vicky said.

"We haven't seen her since," Norna added.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing,"

"You just yelped in pain. What's wrong?" Vicky asked.

"Nothing, the pain went away,"

"If it comes back, let us know," Norna said.

He nodded. Harry turned to Percy and asked him a question.

"Who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape,"Percy explained.

The deserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall went silent.

"Ahem - Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few or our older students would do well to remember that as well,"

Dumbledore glanced at Fred and George, Ron's other brothers.

"I have also been asked by , the caretaker,to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death,"

Harry laughed and so did a few others. The twins looked at Harry like he was crazy when he laughed.

"He's not serious?"

"Must be. It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full dangerous beats, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects,at least," Percy explained.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The Great Hall field with the sound of singing. Though all of the first years didn't really know what the lyrics to the song were. They just sat quietly until everyone else who sang was down.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

People started getting out of their seats. Norna got up and so did Victoria. They hugged.

"See you tomorrow," Norna said.

"Yeah,"

The First years follow the Prefects for their specific house. While walking in the group,Norna bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay,"

It was a girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown skin.

"I'm Norna Raven,"

"I'm Padma Patil,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

The walk to their tower was a bit of a journey it was on the fifth floor. They came to a door with just a knocker on it.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Clearwater, one of the six Ravenclaw Prefects. This is the entrance to our common room. In order to get in you must answer a riddle from the eagle knocker. If answered incorrectly you must wait for someone else to get it right. The riddle may change randomly. So be prepared,"

Penelope was blonde with blue eyes and had pale white skin.

"That's a pretty interesting way to get in. Don't you think?"Norna whispered to Padma, who walked beside her the entire time.

Padma nodded in agreement.

Penelope grabbed knocker and knocked. Once she let go a male voice filled the air.

You will always find me in the past.I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?

"That's kind of obvious," Norna murmured.

"Really?" Padma whispered.

"Yeah, think about it. You will always find me in the **past**. I can be created in the **present** , but the **future** can't taint me. What can you do right now that the future can't mess with? What is always there no matter what in the past?" Norna asked.

Padma thought for a few seconds before it clicked.

"History," Padma said it the same time Penelope did.

The door opened.

They filed into the room. It was quite big,with large windows on the walls. Bronze and blue decorations all over. Bookcases all over.

"This is our common room. The dorms are located by the statute of Rowena Ravenclaw, our House founder. The girl's dorm is right beside the statue and the boy's dorm is across from it. Please make yourselves comfortable. This will be your home for seven years," Penelope explained.

The first years dispersed. Looking at the different things in the common room. Some of the older students were in the common room.

"I'm going to our dorm, you?" Padma asked.

"I'll do the same.I'm quite tired,"

They made their way to the dorms. No one was in there.

"Do you think our stuff is already on a specific bed?" Norna asked.

"Maybe,"

Norna walked over to the bed nearest to the window and looked at the trunk sat the end of the bed. Norna saw her name on the trunk.

"This one is mine apparently. My Father had us put our names on our trunks, my sister and I," Nona explained.

"Mine too, just in case our stuff gets mixed up since we're twins. My bed is next to yours,"

"Great. I think I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day,"

"Agreed,"

They changed into their pajamas and went into their beds. Later on, the other girls came into the room and went to sleep. Norna has yet to fall asleep. She tossed and turned in bed. She sat up and bed. She sighed.

"Since I'm up might as well do something productive,"

She silently opened her trunk and grabbed a few of her books.

Sometime around 4:16 am, Norna fell asleep using an open as a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4 Time for class

**Chapter 4 Time for class**  
Victoria was sleep but not for long. The rustling of fabric woke her up.  
“Could you shut up?” Victoria asked.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,”  
“Hermione?”  
“Yes, it’s me,”  
“What time is it?”  
“Sometime after 6 am,”  
“Why are you up so early?”  
“I want to get a head start. You should too,”  
“I think I’m gonna go back to sleep,”  
Victoria tried to get comfortable.  
“Ok, suit yourself,”  
Victoria was relaxed and was about to fall back to sleep when she heard more rustling. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. She sighed.  
“I guess I’m starting my day earlier than expected,”  
Victoria got up and went to the showers to bathe and get dressed. She came back and Hermione was sitting on her bed with books in her lap.  
“Do you want to do some reading with me?” she asked.  
“No, not really but I will keep you company,”  
“Great, let’s go,”  
“Let me grab some stuff first,”  
Victoria opened her trunk and took out a notebook and a pencil.  
“What are you going to do with those?”  
“I’m going to draw,”  
“You can draw? That’s nice. I wish I could draw. It’s a pretty handy talent,”  
“Well anyone can draw. It just takes time and practice,”  
Hermione nodded at her.  
They headed down to their common and sat down at one of the tables.  
**Time Skip**  
Hermione and Victoria nearly sat in silence the entire time they were down there. More and more students were entering the common room. Others would leave entirely.  
“Do you want to head to breakfast?” Victoria asked.  
“Umm sure. I don’t see why not. Give me your notebook so I can but it on your bed. I’m already going upstairs,”  
Victoria nodded. She handed her the notebook and the pencil. She went up the stairs.  
_‘I hope Norna had a good sleep,’_  
Hermione came back downstairs and the headed off to the Great Hall.  
**Time Skip**  
**With Norna ******  
Norna groaned as she got up. She looked around and realized she was  
the only one still in the room. The side of her face hurt because she was lying on a book for so long. She got out of bed and headed to the showers. She hurriedly got dressed when she came back to the room.  
Once she was dressed, Norna started her journey to the Great Hall for breakfast. She came into the Great Hall.  
It was just as loud, maybe even more, than it was yesterday. She saw something moving in the corner of her eye. She turned to it and saw Padma waving at her. She waved slowly. She was still tired and was quite sluggish.  
“Norna!”  
Victoria called for her. She slowly made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She dropped down into the seat next to her sister.  
“What happened to you? You usually wake up early,” Victoria asked.  
“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I stayed up late reading. I fell asleep really early in the morning,”  
“I had a hard time sleeping too,” Harry said.  
“That’s quite irresponsible,” Hermione said.  
“A-at least you d-didn't miss breakfast,” Neville stuttered.  
“I would’ve cried if I did,”  
Norna began to fill her plate with food.  
“Nana, they have pancakes,"  
Norna groaned.  
“You need to stop you're addicted,”  
“It’s not my fault that pancakes are so good,”  
Norna rolled her eyes.  
“What class do you have first today, Norna?” Hermione asked.  
“I think Charms with Hufflepuff,”  
“We have Transfiguration with Slytherin,” Hermione said.  
“Interesting,”  
“Why do we have to deal with Slytherins already?” Ron complained.  
“What is so wrong with being Slytherin? I understand that Dark witches and wizards have come from the house but I’m pretty sure some came from the other houses too. Not everyone from that house is going to be bad and not everyone from the other houses are going to be good,” Norna said.  
“I’m sure you have your reasons but you could at least give them a chance. If you just assume they’re going to be bad. They are going to act that way. They might act differently if given a chance,” Victoria said.  
People started to leave the Great Hall.  
“Class is about to start soon. We better get going,” Hermione said.  
“Aww man. I barely go to eat something,” Norna complained.  
“Better luck next time,” Victoria said.  
**Time Skip**  
Victoria headed to class early. No one was in the classroom, not even  
Professor McGonagall. In the front of the room on the Professor’s desk was a cat. A gray Tabby cat to be more specific.  
“Ohhh. It’s a cat. Hi there. Aren’t you adorable?”  
She began to rub behind the cat’s ear. The cat tried to move tits head  
from under her hand.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. Just let me pet you,”

The cat backed away from her.

“Fine! Be that way. I’m just trying to show you some affection,”

“Are you meowing at a cat?” a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled.

“Hey, Blaise. How are you?”

Blaise stood by the door with his books in his hands.

“I’m fine. Those Gryffindors drive you mad?” he teasingly asked.

“No. I just enjoy the company of animals. Cats in particular,”

“So you decide to communicate in their language?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Victoria said with her eyebrows knit together.

“You were just meowing,”

Victoria frowned.

“No, I wasn’t,”

“Hmmm… Maybe you can talk to cats,”he suggested.

“Maybe. Have to ask Norna if this ever happened to here before,”

More students came into the classroom.

“Do you want to sit with me?”

“I don’t see why not,”

“We’re from different houses. Apparently, that’s a big deal,”

“That may be the case but I agreed to be your friend before we were sorted. If I decided to not be your friend because we were in two different houses, I would be seen as someone who goes back on their word,”

“So you're trying to keep your image?”

“Something like that,”

Victoria grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the desk she put her books on. 

“What’s it like in Slytherin?”

“A whole bunch of rich Purebloods trying to be the best of the best. It’s quite annoying,”

“Aren’t you a Pureblood?”

Blaise shrugged.

“My mother is a Pureblood but I can’t remember if my Father was or not,”

“Did he die?” 

“I don’t know if he died or he left.What I do know is my Mother is one for money. She’s on her seventh husband right now,”

“What?! That’s crazy!!”

Blaise nodded.

“What about you? Half-Blood? Muggle-Born?”

“I’m a Pureblood,”

Blaise raised his eyebrow.

“Interesting. What does your parents do?”

“My Father got a job in the Ministry of Magic. My Mother……. I’m not sure where she is or what she does. She left when I was a child,”

“That’s odd,”

“It is. She left for England. We might see her. We might not. I really don’t want to but if it happens it happens,”

Blaise nodded.

“Victoria!” a voice called.

Victoria turned around and saw Hermione.

“Hey Hermione,”

Hermione stopped when she was right beside her. She had a smile on her face then she saw Blaise and it slightly fell.

Blaise was staring right back at Hermione. Victoria noticed what was happening and decided to interfere.

“Hermione this is Blaise. Blaise this is Hermione,”  
Hermione forced a smile.

“Nice to meet you,”

She outstretched her hand for a handshake.

Blaise looked at her hand for a few seconds then placed his hand in hers.  
He briefly shaked her hand. He didn’t even say anything the whole time.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him.

“You were calling me?”  
“Oh! Yes! Do you want to study when we have time? ”

Victoria scrunched up her face. She didn’t want to but she knew she would have to sooner or later. Norna would make her do it too.

“I don’t want to but I have too. Can Blaise come along?”

Hermione looked at Blaise then back at Victoria.

“If he wants to,”

They both looked at Blaise for his answer.

“I have nothing better to do,”

“Nana’s going to join too. She likes having people to study with,”

It seems like the class was going to start due to the massive amount of kids that currently came in. Hermione sat down in the desk parallel to Victoria’s left. It seemed like Hermione was looking for someone in the crowd.

“They’re not here yet,” she muttered to herself.

Victoria heard her and began to look through the crowd too. Neither Ron nor Harry were amongst them.

_‘I guess they’re going to be late,’_

And late they were. The class had officially started sometime after the clock went off the cat on the desk turned into Professor McGonagall. Victoria stared wide-eyed at her like most of the other first years. But her’s wasn’t in awe,it was in horror. She had been petting her Professor! How embarrassing! Blaise just sat next to her with a smirk on his face.  
After some time, Victoria got over her shock and became excited.They’re turning one thing into another thing. It was interesting, to say the least, but sadly they had a long way to go before they came anywhere close to what Professor McGonagall can do.

They were turning matchsticks into needles. Hermione was the closest. It was all silver and pointy. While Victoria managed to turn hers all silver. Making it look like a silver match stick. She couldn’t wait to be able to do other things but she needs more practice.

**Time Skip**

**With Norna**

Charms was both interesting and fun. They learned the Levitation Spell today. Norna successfully conducted the spell. Professor Flitwick made it a big scene about it. Padma was happy her friend managed to do it but other people weren’t as happy. Some people gave her dirty looks which she tried to ignore. Norna doesn’t mind being in the spotlight but she doesn’t voluntarily go into it. If she gets notice she does. If she doesn’t, she’s not upset about it. 

Norna was strolling down the hallway taking in the scenery. She had a  
good amount of time before her next class. 

Neither Norna nor the person she bumped into were paying attention.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,”

“I-it’s a-alright,”

“Oh! Neville, it’s you,”

“Y-yeah,”

Neville looked like a nervous wreck…. Or maybe that’s how he always looked. It's quite had to tell.

“Let me help you,”

Their books fell onto the ground in a small pile.

“N-no, i-it’s fine. I-i got it,”

“Nonsense. My books are on the ground too you know,”

While picking up her books, Norna’s hand brushed against Neville’s. He blushed at this.

“I hope I don’t bump into anyone else and if I do I hope I know them,”

“U-um… N-norna,”

“Yes?”

“H-have you s-seen Trevor. I-it seems he ran off a-again,”

Norna frowned.

“No, I haven’t but I’ll keep an eye out for him,”

Neville nodded.

They both stood up off the ground.

“See you around Neville,”

“Y-yeah,”

Neville hurried down the hallway towards his destination.

Norna looked down at her hand then at Neville’s retreating back.

“His hands are pretty soft,”

**Timeskip**

Friday. The day everyone has been waiting for. The week has been interesting but a rest was needed.The fact that they have Friday afternoons off only make everything that much better. Norna, Victoria, and Hermione were in the hall before Harry and Ron but they arrived at a reasonable time.

“What have we got today?” Harry asked Ron.

“Double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape’s Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them.We’ll be able to see if that’s true,” Ron said.

“Wish McGonagall favored us,” Harry said.

“She’s not that bad,” Victoria said shoving pancakes into her mouth.

“Vicky, please stop eating pancakes. You had them every day this week,”

“I can’t just stop! They’re too good,”

Norna just went back to eating her own food.

Dozens upon dozens of owls entered the Great Hall caring mail. Hedwig, Harry’s bird, came and dropped a letter on harry’s plate.

“What does it say?” Victoria said.

“It’s from Hagrid. He wanted me to come and have some tea with him at three,”

“Hagrid is the an that looks like a giant, right?” Norna asked.

Harry nodded.

“Cool. Getting invitations from giants,” Victoria said.

 **Timeskip**  
The day ended on a relatively good note. They had a study session. They decided Friday was a good day because they had the afternoon’s off. The Gringotts getting broken into is another story. What exactly was in there that someone wanted that they broke in there of all places. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Fly

Chapter 5 Time to Fly

 

It's been two weeks since school started and life at Hogwarts has been interesting.

It was a Thursday the day before the very liked Friday and the beloved weekend but, this Thursday seemed a little different….. At least for the first years.

Some first years looked excited while others looked anxious. The reason for this is a notice was put up for Flying lessons. Many tales of flying were brought up. Mostly boasting about how good flyers they are. This was the main topic in the Great Hall.

"Norna. Victoria. How good are you two at flying?" Dean asked.

"Umm, well, about that," Norna started.

"We have never flown before,"Victoria finished.

"What?!"

"How could you not? Aren't you two purebloods?" Ron asked.

"We are but we don't really care to fly," Norna said.

"Do you have brooms?" Seamus asked.

"If we don't fly, why would we need brooms?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

"That makes sense,"

"Have you guys heard?" Ron began, changing the topic.

"Heard what?" Norna asked.

"The ferret's constant chatter about flying and how good he is. It's just so annoying," Ron explained.

Harry just shook his head.

"I have never seen anyone more annoying. I thought my cousin was bad,"

"I bet Malfoy isn't as good as he says," Victoria said.

"I thought you liked Malfoy. You're always defending him," Harry commented.

"It's not that I like Malfoy, it's more I don't like the stereotype that all Slytherins are bad. If Malfoy wants to be a jerk then that's him,"

"So you defend Slytherin's in a whole but not individual people in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"If I know them on a personal level yes but otherwise no,"

"Neville, have you flown before?" Norna asked.

"O-oh no. My Gran has never let me a broom before,"

"How come?"

"I-i'm not sure,"

"Well, I have some flying tips that may help us. The lot of us that has never been on a broom before,"

Ron groaned.

Hermione frowned at him. She opened her mouth, about to say the first tip when owls flooded the Great and mail fell from the sky.

Neville received a package and so did the twins.

"I wonder what did Dad sent us this time," Victoria said.

Victoria opened their package. Two chocolate frogs were on top, She handed them to Norna. The next thig was two sugar quills. Which she kept for herself. The last thing was a book.

"This must be for you." she said handing it to Norna.

"Norna opened the book to the front page and read out loud what it said.

"'I hope the both of you like this book. Love Dad.' I guess it's for the both of us,"

"I'll do without it,"

Norna rolled her eyes.

"What did you get Neville?"

"I-i got a Remembrall. Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh…" He stopped mid-sentence because his Remembrall had turned scarlet, "... you've forgotten something…"

" I'm sure you'll figure it out, Neville," Norn reassured.

Neville nodded to that. His eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Draco, who was walking by the Gryffindor table (for some reason), snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hand. Ron and Harry jumped to their feet instantly. The situation was defused quickly due to Professor McGonagall coming to the scene.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said and slinked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

With that, Professor McGonagall left too.

"That little ferret always trying to start something," Ron said.

"Can't say you're wrong," Norna said.

"We should probably head off to class," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're right," Victoria said.

Norna got up from her seat.

"See you guys at 3:30."

"Bye," Victoria called as Norna walked away.

Time Skip

 

The dreaded (dreaded for some) time has come. Flying lessons were about to commence. First years of the four different houses were there, waiting.

The teacher Madam Hooch has finally arrived. She had short gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Students hurried to a broom. Trying not to make a fool of themselves.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom,"called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

The results varied all around. Harry's broom went straight to his hand. Hermione's rolled, while Neville's didn't even move. Norna's hovered for a bit then went to her hand. Victoria's… Victoria's broom hit her in the face.

"Nice to meet you too, broom,"

Norna giggled at that.

Madam Hooch proceeded to show them how o mount their brooms without falling and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Norna and Victoria could see the joy on Ron and Harry's face as Madam Hooch told Draco he has been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow the whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

Neville kicked off before the whistle came anywhere near her mouth.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet.

People from the ground could see his face white with fear as he looked down at the ground. Becuase of the site of the ground so far away, Neville fell off of his broom.

WHAM!

He landed with a thud. A nasty crack was heard as well. Neville lay facedown in the grass. His broomstick still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you are to move from this spot while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts befoe you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around.

Not even minutes after they went out of sight did Draco started talking shit.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Norna balled her hands into a fist. Name calling is a HUGE no go.

"Yeah, I know. Such an idiot," another Slytherin agreed.

More and more Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati,"

Norna was balling her fist so hard, she cut her palm. Victoria put a hand on her shoulder.

"Norna, I know what they said but calm down. You already know blood is hard to clean out of clothes,"

"Look!" Draco shouted darting forward and grabbing something from in the grass.

"It's the stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Light reflected off of the Remebrall as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

All conversations stopped. Eyes were on the scene that was about to take place.

Draco's smile can only be described as nasty.

"I think I'll leave it somewhee for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Draco had other ideas.

He hopped on his broom and headed towards some trees. He hovered above them and called own to Harry.

"Came and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom and was about to hop on when Hermione voiced her worries.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all in trouble,"

Harry ignored her. Hoping on his broom and kicking off hard, Harry was in the air. Some girls screamed and gasped. Ron cheered with a smile. Norna shook her head.

"The fools. The lot of them."

She finally calmed down from before.

Harry pointed his broom towards Draco.

"Give it here," he called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said, trying to sneer but only looking worried.

With what seemed to be practiced ease, Harry shot forward towards Draco like a javelin. Draco barely made it out of the way in time. Harry made a sharp 180, facing Draco in the end. People clapped at Harry's display.

"No Grabbe or Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy" Harry called.

Draco tensed up like cold water was thrown on him.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted. He threw the Remembrall in the air then raced back to the ground.

Harry leaned forward gaining speed quickly towards the ball. The ball was getting closer and closer to the ground. Harry stretched out his hand and caught the Remembrall a foot above the ground. Harry made his way to the ground and gently toppled onto the grass when he landed.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall came running onto the scene.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts-" she stopped in shock, not knowing what to say.

"- how dare you - you might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"

"But Malfoy -"

"Tha's enough, . Potter, follow me, now."

"This can't be good," Norna said.

"Damn it, Harry," Victoria said.


	6. Chapter 6 Midnight Walk

**Chapter 6 Midnight Walk**

“I can’t believe, Malfoy. He’s so cute but such an ass,” Victoria said.

“He is cute but him being an ass trumps that,” Norna responded.

The girls were headed to the hospital wing to see if Neville is ok.

“You think they would expel Harry?” Victoria asked.

“Expel the boy-who-lived? I doubt it. Detention for a week at most,”

“He did do it for a just cause,”

“That doesn’t mean the teachers are going to see it that way,”

“True,”

They just arrived at the hospital wing. The girls walked in and saw many empty beds.

“Guess not that many injuries at the moment,” Victoria commented.

“Yes, May I help you two?” Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, asked.

“We came about Neville Longbottom,” Norna answered.

“I’m sorry dear, but he can’t leave just yet. Come back sometime tomorrow,”

Norna nodded.

The girls left and started walking to the Great Hall.

**Time Skip**

The duo made it to the Great Hall. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.

“Hello everyone,” Norna said.

“Where did you to go?” Hermione asked.

Victoria was about to explain but then her stomach growled. She started putting food on her plate.

“We went to go check up on Neville. He’s going to be there until tomorrow,” Norna said.

Hermione nodded.

“Well, Harry was just telling us how he is now on the Quidditch team,” Ron said.

“I told you he wouldn’t be expelled,” Norna said.

“I guess you were right. The Quidditch team? Awesome,”

“Anyways, we’ve got to go Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school,” George said.

“Bet it’s that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you,” Fred said.

Fred and George had barely left when Draco appeared at their table yet again. Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

“Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles?”

“You’re a lot braver now that you’re back on the ground and you got your little friends with you,” Harry said coolly.

Crabbe and Goyle knew the couldn’t do anything with the teachers around, so the just cracked their knuckles and scowled.

“I’d take you anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wand only - no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?”

“Of course he has. I’m his second, who’s yours?”

Draco looked from Crabbe to Goyle, sizing them up.

“Crabbe,”

“I wonder how hard that decision was,” Norna whispered to Victoria.

“Not very,” she whispered back.

“Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room; that’s always unlocked,”

With that Draco and his friend walked away.

Ron and Harry turned to each other.

“What is a wizard’s duel? And what do you mean you’re my second?” Harry asked.

“Well, a second’s there to take over if you die,” Ron said casually.

Harry’s widened eyes at that.

“Not the best choice of words Ron,” Isabella said.

“But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy’ll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway,”

“And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?

“Throw it away and punch him on the nose,”

“Excuse me,” Hermione interjected.

“Can’t a person eat in peace at this place?” Ron questioned.

“I couldn’t help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -”

“Bet you could,” Ron muttered.

“- and you _mustn’t_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you’ll lose Gryffindor if you’re caught, and you’re bound to be. It’s really very selfish of you,”

“And it’s really none of your business,” Harry said.

“Good-bye,” Ron added.

**Time Skip**

Norna was in the common room reading a book. Trying to keep herself awake. Midnight was nearing and she already knew that Harry was going to get in some kind of trouble, so she decided she was going to meet up with them, well more like her sister. Victoria was going to follow them there, just in case something bad happens.

She looked at the clock that was in the common room.

“It’s time to go,”

She marked her place in her book and went on her way.

She reached the portrait right as they were leaving.

“Hello everyone,” she whispered.

“Norna? What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Being support?” she answered.

“Did you girls plan this?” Ron questioned, eyeing them.

Hermione shook her head.

“Don’t you care about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, I don’t want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you’ll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.” Hermione ranted.

“Go away,”

Hermione frowned, she turned around to go back into the Gryffindor common room but the Fat Lady was gone.

“Now what am I supposed to do?” she asked.

“That’s your problem. We’ve got to go, we’re going to be late,” Ron said, starting to walk away.

Harry and Ron started walking down the corridor.

“There’s nowhere for you two to go…. Unless you want to come to my common room,” Norna offered.

“Nah, let’s go catch up with those two,” Victoria said.

“Hermione?” Norna questioned.

“They're going to get caught and we can’t just stand here all night,”

The trio followed after them.

“We’re coming with you,” Hermione said, once they caught up with them.

“You are _not_ ,” Ron said.

“D’you think I’m going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all of us I’ll tell him the truth, that we were trying to stop you, and you can back us up,” Hermione said.

Norna looked to Victoria, Victoria shrugged.

“You’ve got some nerve - “ Ron said loudly.

“Shut up, both of you! I heard something,”

They stopped immediately. Everyone strained to hear what he heard. It was some sort of shuffling.

“Mrs.Norris?” Ron asked like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7 Impending Doom

**Chapter 7 Impending Doom**

It wasn’t Mrs.Norris. It was Neville curled up in a ball, asleep on the ground.

“Neville?” Norna questioned.

He jerked awake. 

“Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed,”

“It’s ‘Pig Snout’,” Norna said.

Ron turned to Norna and asked, “ How do you know the password?”.

Norna pointed to her sister.

“Anyway, the Fat Lady isn’t in her portrait so the password won’t help you right now,” Ron informed.

“How’s your arm?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” Neville said, showing them. “Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.”

“ Good - well, look, Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere, we’ll see you later -”

“Don’t leave me!” Neville said, scrambling to his feet, “I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron’s been past twice already.”

Ron looked at his watched and frowned.

Glaring furiously at them, Ron said, “If any of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry hissed at her to be quiet. Norna was surprised someone hasn’t found them yet with how loud they were being. Victoria was wondering whether they would be able to get food somehow, she was really hungry.

Harry beckoned them forward, they all followed quietly.

The corridors were very quiet and empty, as is expected it being nearly midnight. They creeped along the wall, staying out of the moonlight that was filtering in through the high windows. No ghost was seen nor heard. They sped up the staircase leading to the trophy room. Norna grabbed Neville’s hand so he didn’t get lost, he has been lagging behind them for a while now. Victoria looked back at them, just in case someone might have been behind them. She ran her hand over her stomach. It’s been growling every once in awhile. They made it to the trophy room.

No one was in the trophy room. Norna went to let go of Neville’s hand but he held on tighter. Norna looked from their conjoined hands to his face. He was shaking slightly. 

_‘He obviously doesn’t want to be here,’_

Norna squeezed his hand in return.

Victoria saw this interaction with a raised eyebrow.

Time ticked away. Everyone looking at either door, waiting for them to arrive.

“He’s late, maybe he’s chickened out,” Ron whispered.

A noise in the hallway made everyone jump. Neville squeezed Norna’s hand. Norna squeezed back.

Harry had his wand out since they arrived. He raised his wand higher due to the noise. The person in the hall spoke and it wasn’t Draco.  
“Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner,”

_‘That asshole,’_ Victoria thought.

Filch was in the hallway talking to Mrs. Norris. Harry waved madly at them, wanting them to follow him as quickly as they can. Neville’s robes barely whipped around the corner before he came into the room.

“They’re in here somewhere, probably hiding,” They heard him mutter to himself.

“This way!” Harry mouthed to them.

Very much in shock, they creeped along a long gallery of armored suits. They could hear Filch drawing near. Neville made a frightened squeak and broke into a run, dragging Norna along with him. He tripped pulling Norna down with him. They bumped into Ron , who landed on a suit of armor.

The sounds of metal on metal could’ve woken up the whole castle. There was only one thing left for them to do.

“RUN!” Harry yelled.

The lot of them ran down the gallery, not looking back to see where Filch was. They ran down one corridor then another. Harry was leading them and he obviously didn’t have a clue where he was going but they didn’t care, they just wanted to get away. They ripped through a tapestry and ended up in a hidden passage. Once on the other side of the passage, they were now near the Charms classroom, which was miles from the trophy room.

“I think we’ve lost them,” Harry said, running the back of his hand over his forehead.

Neville let go of Norna’s hand. He doubled over, wheezing and sputtering.

Victoria was breathing hard and so was her sister. Norna was looking around, making sure no one saw them.

“I - _told_ \- you,” Hermione said, clutching her chest.

“I - told - you,” she repeated.

“We've got to get back to the Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible,” Ron said.

“Malfoy tricked you,” Hermione started. “ You realize that, don’t you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off,”

“That is very true but we don’t have time to sit and talk about it,” Victoria said.

“Let’s go,” Harry said.

But that was easier said than done. They hadn’t walked far from the Charms classroom when a knob on a door in front of them began to rattle.

Neville latched onto Norna’s hand again.

Something shot out of the room.

It was Peeves.

Peeves saw them and squealed in delight.

“Shut up, Peeves - please - you’ll get us thrown out,” Harry said.

Peeves cackled.

“Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not if you don’t give us away, Peeves, please,”  
“Should tell Filch, I should. It’s for your own good, you know,” he said in a saint-like voice, though his eyes glittered nothing but mischief.

“Get out of the way,” Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves.

It was the worse thing he could have possible down in that moment.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!” he bellowed.

They ducked under Peeves and ran for their life. They ran to the end the corridor where they bumped into a door. A locked door.

“This is it! We’re done for! This is the end,” Ron moaned in despair.

Footsteps could be heard behind them.

“Oh, move over,” Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry’s wand and tapped the door handle with it.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” she whispered.

The sound of the door unlocking was heard then the door swung open. The group hurried into the room and closed the door behind them.

A conversation between Filch and Peeves could be heard. It ended with Filch leaving and not investigating the door.

Neville basically wrapped himself around Norna. She looked at his terrified face then turned to where he was looking.

“Holy Shit,”


	8. Chapter 8 Dogs like you have never seen

**Chapter 8 Dogs like you have never seen**

 

"What is it Norn- Oh Fuck," Victoria said, looking at what Neville and Norna were looking at.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron snapped their heads in the direction of the object of interest.

Standing before them was a nightmare. A living nightmare. In this moment they realize they were in the forbidden corridor.

A giant dog stood before them. It reached from the floor to the ceiling. It had three heads and three sets of eyes that were staring them down angrily. Three noses twitching in their direction. Three mouths with saliva dripping down long, yellow fangs.

It was standing completely still. All six of its eyes on them. They were just staring at it, just as still.

Harry began to grope the door possible looking for the door knob. He found the doorknob and opened the door. All of them falling out. Harry then hurriedly closed the door.

The others got off the ground. Once up they looked at each other then took off running to the Gryffindor tower.

They arrived robes out of place and out of breath.

"Where are earth have you all been? Do you have any idea what time it is? And you've brought a Ravenclaw," The Fat Lady said.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted.

The portrait swung open.

They scrambled inside and took a seat as soon as they got inside. Norna, Victoria, and Neville were on a sofa. Neville still holding on to Norna's arm. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in armchairs.

They sat in silence for a long while before someone spoke.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that in the school?" Ron said. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. " I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with it heads."

"It was standing on a trapdoor or something, right?" Norna questioned.

" _Yes_. Thank you. Someone was paying attention," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Hermione stood up and glared at Ron and Harry.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Hermione turned to Norna and Victoria.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they said simultaneously.

Hermione turned and left.

"No, we don't mind," Ron said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know about you guys but me and Victoria are heading to bed,"

Norna stood up. Neville went along with her, still holding onto her arm.

"Uhh … Neville you can let me go now,"

Neville blushed brightly and let go.

"O-oh. Y-yeah,"

"Goodnight, Everyone," Norna said.

"G-goodnight," Neville hurriedly said.

Norna and Victoria were heading up to Victoria's shared room.

"Soooo" Victoria started.

"So what?"

"You and Neville?"

"I… I don't,"

"Do you like him?"

Norna shrugged.

"I don't know,"

"He was all over you tonight,"

They arrived at the door for her room.

"That's because he was scared,"

Victoria shrugged.

"Still,"

They went into the room everyone else was sleeping. Including Hermione.

They went to Victoria's bed and laid down.

They've shared a bed before, so this wasn't something new.

"Maybe you could give him a chance,"

"Maybe,"

**The Next Morning**

 

Norna woke up and just laid in bed.

"Should I just go and get dressed or should I wait?" she asked herself.

"You can just go. I'll meet up with you later at breakfast," Victoria

said slightly muffled.

"Ok. See you then,"

Norna got out of bed and went down to the common room. A few people were in the common room. Not many though it was still quite early. She left the common room and crept to the Ravenclaw tower.

She arrived at the Ravenclaw tower. She answered the riddle and went in. There were more people in the Ravenclaw common room than Gryffindor but it still wasn't a lot. She went to her room grabbed her stuff.

She took a shower and got dressed.

"Time for breakfast,"

**With Victoria**

 

Victoria was creeping along the corridors looking for someone.

"I'm sure he's out here somewhere,"

She scanned the kids walking.

Someone bumped her shoulder from behind.

"Watch where you're going!"

She turned around and saw the exact person she was looking for.

"Malfoy. You're the exact person I was looking for,"

"Why were you looking for me, you filthy Mu-"

Victoria grabbed his arm and dragged him to a less occupied area.

"Playing games aren't we, Malfoy? If you're playing games then I'll play games too."

Victoria turned and walked leaving Draco in a confused stupor.

Victoria entered the Hall and Draco came in not too long afterward. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and his still very confused face contorted into shock then into realization.

Victoria continued to her usually spot next to her sister.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, just talking to someone,"

"Care to tell me who?"

"Nope. Ohh pancakes!"

Norna rolled her eyes.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron said.

"Or both," Harry said.

"What are they talking about?" Victoria asked with pancakes in her mouth.

"Harry was telling Ron how it seems the package that was in the Gringotts might have been moved to Hogwarts. And that is what the three-headed dog is guarding," Norna explained in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Harry and Ron continued to talk but the twins tuned them out.

"How are you, Neville?" Norna asked, turning to her right.

"F-fine,"

Norna nodded.

She faced forward and looked at Hermione.

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I could be better. Victoria kicked me in the back last night,"

"Who told you to sleep at the end of the bed?"

"I didn't want your hot breath on my neck,"

"We need to figure out a way to get back at Malfoy," Ron said.

"Hit him with a hex when he's not looking," Victoria said.

Ron nodded his head.

"That could work,"

**Time Skip**

 

"It's about that time we should head to class," Norna said.

She got up and so did Victoria.

"See you guys later,"

Norna waved shortly at them and Victoria gave a small curtsey.

Norna wiped of any crumbs on her person and did the same for Victoria.


	9. Chapter 9 Interesting Interactions

**Chapter 9 Interesting Interactions**

Norna and Victoria were walking side-by-side.

"So what class do you have today?"

"Potions with Hufflepuffs."

"We have Charms with Slytherins."

They were coming up to a staircase where they knew they would have to go their separate ways.

"Knock 'em dead," Norna said.

She began to walk down the stairs.

She turned back to look at Victoria. "But not really because I don't want to explain to Dad how his child became a murderer."

"Just get your butt to class."

**Time Skip**

Norna just arrived at the classroom. No one was really around.

"I guess no one wanted to be at potions early," she muttered.

She opened the door and went it.

Professor Snape was in the front of the room, seemingly busy with something.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape," she greeted.

He briefly looked at their then continued with what he was doing.

She sat down at her usually table and began to take notes of what is on the chalkboard.

The room was nearly completely silent. Only the scratching sounds from Norna's quill could be heard.

" Ms. Raven, you will be swapping partners Wilkins. Your new partner will be Ms. Aguilar."

Norna stopped writing and looked up from her parchment. She sat there quietly, trying to digest the information she was just told.

_'I don't really understand what to say but I don't want him to hate me for not answering.'_

"Yes, professor."

Still, Snape didn't look up from what he was doing.

The door to the classroom opened and then closed.

Norna turned to see who had entered.

It was a girl.

_'Hmm. Never seen her before.'_

The girl came further into the room and she got a better view of her.

Norna's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

'She's a Ravenclaw? How come I've never seen her before?'

The door opened again.

More and more people were pouring into the classroom. One of them happened to be Norna's, now former, partner. Padma Patil.

"Morning Padma."

"Morning Norna." Padma leaned in next to her so no one but Norna could hear. "You weren't in your bed last night."

Norna leaned in as well.

"How do you know?"

Norna left after everyone else went to sleep.

"I woke up in the middle of the night."

Norna nodded in understanding.

"I was in the Gryffindor tower."

"To see that boy that always sits next to you at meals. Neville, I believe his name was."

"What?!" Norna leaned back and yelled.

A few people turned to them.

Norna smiled and waved a tiny wave.

Norna leaned back in.

"No! I went to go see Victoria," she whisper-yelled.

It wasn't a lie but not the complete truth.

"Makes sense but still I'm sure you saw him."

"I may have caught a glance of him."

"Oooo."

The bell rung, signaling the start of class.

"As y-" Snape was cut off by the classroom door slamming against the wall.

A Hufflepuff girl was the culprit. Her shoulders were scrunched up near her ears. It seems she was in the process of cringing at her own actions.

"So sorry, Professor."

"Yes. I'm sure you are ."

Norna's eyes widened.

'Shit. She's my new partner.'

"Ms. Padma, go to Mr.Wilkins table. You're his new partner."

A light-skinned boy donned in yellow and black, pumped his first in the air as celebration. Obviously happy to have a new partner.

"You," Snape glared at 'Ms.Aguilar', " go sit next to Ms. Raven. She's your new partner."

_'That is a really bad sign.'_

Aguilar made her way over to Norna. Nearly knocking cauldrons off of tables.

Norna cringed.

_'This …. This will be interesting.'_

Aguilar arrived next to Norna and plopped down into the seat.

"On the board is the forgetfulness potion. You will be completing the first part today."

The room became quiet as people began to write down the recipe for the potion.

"Hi! I'm Leana. I kn-"

"Already causing a ruckus, Ms. Aguilar?"

"Not at all, sir. Just trying to know more about my new partner. Since I was given a new one for some reason," she muttered the last part but he still heard it.

"Your potion making skills are garbage. You need all the help you could get. If can't help you then you can give up any prior notion of wanting to be a Potions Master.

Leana's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah because I want to be a Potions Master."

It was now Snape's eyebrow twitching.

"10 points from Hufflepuff."

Leana pushed out her lips in a pout.

"I swear this damn teacher playing games," she whispered.

"Umm, Hi Leana, I'm N-"

"Your Norna Raven. One of the twins that made that scene in the Great Hall the first night we came here," Leana cut her off.

Norna frowned.

'That's not what I want to be known for.'

"You're also known for being friends with this Harry Potter person. I don't really know who he is."

"I didn't know who he was either when I first met him," Norna confessed.

"Are you from America?"

Norna nodded.

"Me too!" she squealed.

Snape glared in their direction.

"Do you want me to get the ingredients?" Norna asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Norna really didn't want to know what happened last time.

**Time Skip**

Class went on without a hitch. Well, except Leana losing more points for Hufflepuff.

Leana and Norna were walking side-by-side.

They had to write a two-foot essay about the history of the forgetfulness potion.

"That teacher has no chill, whatsoever," Leana said.

"He's not that bad to me. But that's probably because I don't really do anything to bother him."

"Hey! It's not my fault. Things just happen." Leana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"At the Gryffindor's table?" Lean unfolded her arms.

"Yeah. I haven't sat at the Ravenclaw table yet," she added.

"Sure I wouldn't mind. Well, I'll see you then. I have to head over to DADA."

"See you then!" Norna yelled as Leana left.

"Time to see my Gryffindor sister and friends in Herbology. But before that, I need to get my books."

**With Victoria**

Victoria just left the Gryffindor tower. She was making her way to greenhouse one.

"I'm sure Norna is going to get a kick out this. I know how much she loves plants."

Victoria was looking at her books when she tripped over something and fell.

She and her books were sprawled out on the floor.

"Oww."

She sat up and looked at what she tripped over. It wasn't a 'what' but apparently a 'who'.

The girl had an interesting combination of hair. One-half blonde the other half black. She had dark skin and light brown eyes.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to trip over you. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Victoria began to pick up her books and the other girls books.

"Sitting where you belong, Raven?"

Victoria raised her head and saw blonde hair.

"Kiss my ass, Malfoy,"

He scrunched his nose up in disgust and walked away.

She turned and went back to what she was doing.

"What were you doing before I tripped over you."

"I was fixing one of my shoes and yeah I'm alright,"

Victoria handed the girl her books.

"I'm Victoria."

"Ravenna."

"To make it up to you, how about you sit with me at lunch. I get all the best stuff because I tend to get aggressive when it comes to food. The other Gryffindors know me by now."

A small smile appeared on Ravenna's face.

"Uhh, sure."

"Great! Now let's get off the ground and head to Herbology."

Victoria got off the ground and offered Ravenna her hand.

"How did you know I'm going to Herbology?"

"My sister is a Ravenclaw. Norna. Maybe you've seen her before?"

"Yeah, we share a room actually."

"I wish she had told me about you. Your hair is awesome. It's natural, right?"

"Thank, it is natural. I doubt she would tell you about me. We don't really talk. Your eyes are pretty cool by the way."

"Thank you. People usually think it's weird I have two different eye colors."

"It's the same way with my hair. People wondered how it could natural be to colors split into halves."

"I feel like this is the beginning of a great friendship."

"Me too actually."

The girls continued on their journey to Greenhouse One.

**Time Skip**

They arrived at a decent time.

Norna was waiting for Victoria at their shared table.

"We can walk to lunch after class," Victoria offered.

"Sure."

"Ok, can't wait till then."

Ravenna went to her table and Victoria went to hers.

"Hey, Vicky."

"Norna! I made a new friend and invited her to eat lunch with us!"

"Cool. I made a new friend too and invited her to lunch."

"Yay! New people! Lunch is going to be AWESOME!"


	10. Chapter 10 SQUWAH!

**Chapter 10 SQUWAH!**

Class just finished and the girls were leaving the greenhouse.

"Norna this is Ravenna, my new friend."

"We share a room yet this is the first time I've met you. I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize. I don't really make myself known to other people. I try to ... avoid crowds."

"I understand. I'm not big on crowds either but it seems that they follow me anyway."

"N-norna!"

The girls stopped and looked behind them.

"Who's that?"

A slightly chubby, sandy blond haired boy was running towards them.

"It's one of our friends. His name is Neville," Norna explained.

Neville arrived in front of them.

His hands were on his hands and he was gasping for air.

The girls sat and waited for him to catch his breath.

"I-i heard from Hermione that y-you started a study group."

"I mean I guess. It wasn't just my idea," Norna responded.

"C-can I j-join?"

"I don't see why not. It's a study group after all and school is no joke."

Neville smiled.

"You're heading to lunch, right, Neville?" Victoria asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You can walk with us if you like."

"O-ok."

With that, they continued on their way to the Great Hall ….. Until they were stopped yet again by someone calling Norna.

"Norna! Norna!"

"Dang girl, you popular," Victoria said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you."

They turned around to see who it was.

"Leana!"

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"She's my new friend."

"Oh, ok."

"Heeey friend," Leana said.

"Hey. How was DADA?"

"Boring. Professor Quirrell is a real piece of work who needs help."

"True that," Ravenna said.

"Is this your gang?" Leana teased.

"Psssh. This is my sister, Victoria, who you already know, that's her friend, Ravenna, and this is our friend, Neville." Norna said.

She pointed to each person as she said their names.

"I'm Leana and I'm very hungry."

"Me too! That breakfast wasn't enough," Victoria complained.

"Vicky, you're always hungry," Norna said.

"Let's go. I don't want the go stuff to be taken," Ravenna said.

"Me neither," Victoria said.

The five of them continued to the Great Hall.

**Time Skip**

They arrived at the Great Hall and entered.

"Let's hurry. I already see something I want," Victoria said.

They walked a bit faster to the table. They sat down and ended up scaring Harry and Ron.

"Bloody Hell, where did you all come from? As quiet as a mouse. Trying to give people a heart attack," Ron said.

"They weren't even quiet. Maybe you should pay more attention," Hermione said.

"Who are the people with you?" Harry asked.

"This is Leana," Norna started.

"And this is Ravenna," Victoria continued.

"They're our new friends," They finished.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

"I'm Hermione."

"Ron."

Ravenna nodded at them.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter. Good to know you are nothing like what people say," Leana said.

"I don't even want to know what they say about me," he said.

"Honestly, you don't," Leana said.

They began to eat.

Not long after they started eating, did the mail arrive.

"I wonder what-"

"SQUWAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the hell was that?!" Victoria questioned.

Leana shot out of her seat.

"I'M OVER HERE, HENRY!" she yelled.

She sat back down.

"Who's Henry?" Norna asked.

"My owl."

A brown and beige owl swooped from the Hufflepuff table over to the Gryffindor table.

He hovered for a bit before landing on Leana's shoulder.

"Hi Henry, how are you?"

"Squwah," he responded softly.

He began rubbing his cheek lovingly against hers.

"Do you have anything for me?"

He slightly shook his head no.

"You just wanted to see me?"

He nodded.

"Aww, I missed you too."

She pets his head lightly.

She grabbed a piece of bread and gave some to him.

He slowly ate the bread and left when he was finished. He didn't leave before softly pecking Leana's cheek.

"Damn you got one loud ass bird," Victoria commented.

"I know but I love him regardless."

They continued eating.

"Do you two want to join the study group?" Norna asked looking from Leana to Ravenna.

"Yes! I definitely need some help. Potions is currently kicking my ass," Leana said.

Neville nodded.

"P-profesor Snape, i-is so scary," he added.

"He's just a greasy git," Ron said.

"Something has to keep his hair flat to his scalp," Ravenna said with a shrug.

Students were starting to leave.

"See you guys at dinner!" Norna said.

Norna, Victoria, Leana, and Ravenna were leaving to go to their next class.

"C-can I walk with you guys?" Neville asked.

Norna turned to the others.

"Sure, he can come," Victoria said

Ravenna shrugged.

"I don't mind."

"The more the merrier!"

"The people have spoken. Let's go."

**Time Skip**

"I need to get my books," Ravenna said.

"Yeah we all do," Norna said.

"I'll see you guys at dinner," Leana said, running to Hufflepuff tower.

"I suppose me and Ravenna are going to get our books," Norna said.

"See you too at dinner," Ravenna said.

The two girls walked away.

"Onwards to the Gryffindor Tower!" Victoria yelled.

They began their journey to the common room.

"Neville?"

"Y-yeah?"

Victoria smirked.

"What do you think of my sister?"

"U-uhh, I think s-she's nice a-and kind."

"That's it? You don't think she's pretty or anything?"

Neville blushed pink.

"Y-yeah."

"So you do think she is pretty. Do you like her?"

Neville was slowly turning red.

"If you do like my sister, I wouldn't be upset. Maybe you can get her a gift or ask her out or something," Victoria suggested.

"I-i'm not sure if I like her."

Victoria pushed out her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out."


End file.
